Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Redone: Fríge And Carmen's Interests
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: FE/Mega Man/X-over Crossover. Takes place after Chapter 12 of my Sacred Stones mod. Fríge and Carmen talk to each other one night and find out they have more in common than they thought. Contains hints of CarmenxFríge.


_Note: Carmen belongs to Th3Hybr1d._

* * *

Fríge was finishing up her patrols of the camp, while the others in Zero's army rested. She slowed to a stop from a run she had been in and bent over with her hands on her knees. When her heart rate had slowed back to normal, she straightened, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead with a huff of air.

_"Time to go inside and cool off a little before we head out."_ Fríge thought.

Fríge entered the cluster of log cabins consisting of everyone's quarters, courtesy of Shaggy and his divine power, only to stop as an unusual sound drifted down the camp to meet her.

_"Is that... singing?"_ Fríge wondered.

The blonde's face wrinkled in surprise as she started slowly towards the source. There was no mistaking it now. It was definitely singing and it was coming from a male. Eventually, Fríge approached the cabin that she heard it all coming from and was surprised to see that it was the cabin belonging to Prince Carmen of Valla. Zero and co. had recently recruited both him and his older sister Kana to the army back in Cheese Land. The Crown Princess and her little brother had also in the process been reunited with their parents, King Corrin and Queen Camilla, and both royals had been absolutely thrilled to finally have their children with them again. Afterwards, whenever the army camped, Corrin, Camilla, Kana, and Carmen always made sure to camp right next to each other, with Corrin and Camilla having their own private cabin to themselves due to being a couple, while Kana and Carmen, although they were housed right next to each other and their parents, had to bunk with others, with Kana having to share her cabin with Princess Ylgr of Nifl and the Lamia beastkin Lilith, and Carmen having to share his cabin with King of the Darkners, Lyle Loud, and Mega Man X. Fríge stepped up to the front door of the cabin and could finally make out the lyrics to the song.

_Oh, the towering feelings_

_ Just to know somehow you are near._

_The overpowering feeling_

_ That any second you may suddenly appear._

Carmen was good. Like, really good. His tenor voice was light, yet strong, and it raised goosebumps all over Fríge's arms. She honestly didn't know he could sing so well. But... he had to choose My Fair Lady? Really?

_People stop and stare_

_They don't bother me..._

Fríge hummed along a bit and then found herself joining in quietly from just outside the cabin.

_For there's nowhere else on earth_

_That I would rather be._

_Let the time go by..._

Carmen's song stopped abruptly, and Fríge clamped her mouth shut to cut off the note that the boy had left her on. A few seconds passed, in which Fríge considered retreating into her cabin, but just before she made the decision to do so, the cabin door eased open.

"You're standing out there listening, aren't you?" Carmen asked.

Fríge puckered her lips guiltily.

"Well, not just listening... you kinda left me hanging there." Fríge replied.

Carmen's mouth quirked to the side slightly. Fríge figured that that would be the end of it, that he'd be too embarrassed to ever let her catch him singing again. To the girl's surprise, however, the purple-silver haired boy opened the door a bit wider, leaned his shoulder against the door frame, and began again.

_Let the time go by..._

Fríge smiled broadly and joined him for the last few lines, her mezzo voice blending smoothly with his.

_I won't care if I_

_Can be here_

_On the street where you live!_

Carmen and Fríge stared at one another in silence for a moment when the song was over, not sure what to say.

"So... musicals, huh?" Fríge asked, her amusement clearly showing.

Carmen sighed and smirked.

"Yeah. My mother... she's a fan of them. Used to drag me, my sister, and my father to the theater whenever there was a new performance. We'd go to a place called Cyrkensia for that. I don't know that you could call me a fan, necessarily, but... they're not too bad." Carmen replied.

Fríge giggled.

"Well, at least we finally have something that we both know. Though, I've only seen a very few in my lifetime. Mostly recordings of them, though. Father... never let me go to the theater back home. I was only able to see my first performance on the Neokosmos... and even then, it was a recording of the actual thing." Fríge said.

She suddenly grew quiet. Carmen realized she was recalling horrible memories about Male Robin and decided to change the subject.

"I, uh... I can't say I know which ones those are." Carmen said.

Fríge crossed her arms, thinking.

"Hmm. How about..." Fríge started to ask.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

A smile spread over Carmen's face. The Nohrian-Vallite boy began to sing along with her.

_Share each day with me_

_Each night, each morning..._

Fríge froze suddenly as she realized that the next line of the song was supposed to be her asking Carmen to say that he loved her. The white-tipped blonde coughed.

"Um... that's all I remember." Fríge said.

"That's okay. Phantom of the Opera... I think that was one of my favorites, actually." Carmen said.

"It's a good one, yeah." Fríge said.

She took a step back from the cabin.

"I, um... guess I'll go now." Fríge said.

She gestured towards her cabin nearby, still feeling uncomfortable and ready to leave as quickly as possible.

"Okay." Carmen said.

The lavender haired boy didn't move from his spot as Fríge backed away and began to turn the knob to her own cabin's front door.

"Hey, uh... thanks for not making fun of me." Carmen said.

Fríge turned and smiled at him.

"Of course not. You've got a great voice, and hey, I think everyone should be allowed to be a little geeky about something. Or, a lot geeky about a lot of things, in my case." Fríge said.

Carmen chuckled.

"Okay, well, I expect plenty of musical references from now on." Carmen said.

Fríge grinned as she backed into her cabin.

"Oh, don't worry!" Fríge said.

She started to sing again.

_You've got it coming_

_You've got it coming_

_You'll only have yourself to blame..._

Carmen's laughter rang out into the camp as Fríge shut the door and fell up against it, unable to wipe off the smile that had etched itself onto her face.


End file.
